The present invention relates to a process for producing aromatics from alkanes with a catalyst comprising a zeolite such as ZSM-5 modified with one or more oxides of Group IIIA, IVA and VA elements.
The Chester et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,835 describes a process for converting ethane to liquid aromatics by contacting the ethane with a zeolite catalyst such as ZSM-5 having incorporated therein a minor amount of gallium
The Davies et al U.S Pat. No. 4,175,057 describes a process for producing aromatics by contacting a C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 hydrocarbon with a gallium catalyst supported on an aluminosilicate in which the ratio of silica to alumina is between 20:1 and 70:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,910 to Pochen Chu describes a process for converting ethane to aromatics with a zeolite catalyst such as ZSM-5 having incorporated therein a metal selected from Groups VIII, IIB and IB of the Periodic Table. Examples of such metals include copper, zinc, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, platinum, iridium and osmium
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,302,620, 4,302,621 and 4,302,622, all to Chin-Chiun Chu, describe the conversion of aromatic compounds to dialkylbenzene compounds with catalysts comprising a zeolite such as ZSM-5 modified with an oxide of Group IVA, VA and IIIA elements, respectively Examples of such Group IVA elements include Ti, Zr and Hf; examples of such Group VA elements include V, Nb and Ta; and examples of such Group IIIA elements include Sc, Y and Sm.
The entire disclosures of the above-mentioned U.S. Patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference.